Murs et fossés
by abooklikethis
Summary: Il n’entend pas tout de suite les pas qui franchissent la porte de la volière, trop absorbé par le voile cotonneux qui s’écrase mollement sur le sol gelé, si bien que lorsqu’il se retourne, il se retrouve face à Zacharias sans s’y être préparé. Slash


**Titre** : Murs et fossés  
**Thème** : Le sens du silence  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : Zacharias Smith, Seamus Finnigan  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, bla bla bla.  
**Note** : Cette fic prend place dans l'univers un peu particulier de Brèves de couloirs (un RPG sur LJ) mais peut se lire sans le connaître. La seule chose à savoir étant que Zacharias et Seamus ont été un couple et que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

**Murs et fossés**

Seamus aime regarder tomber la neige depuis qu'il est tout petit. Son silence et sa blancheur ont quelque chose de confortable et de réconfortant. Et puis, ça lui évoque Noël, la fête, les sorties en familles, les cadeaux et l'odeur des gâteaux. Bien évidement, n'importe qui de censé rétorquerait que la neige ne sent sûrement pas le gâteau mais pour lui, ça n'a guère d'importance.

Il n'entend pas tout de suite les pas qui franchissent la porte de la volière, trop absorbé par le voile cotonneux qui s'écrase mollement sur le sol gelé, si bien que lorsqu'il se retourne, il se retrouve face à Zacharias sans s'y être préparé. On pourrait se dire que le hasard fait bien les choses, mais présentement, Seamus le maudit de toutes ses forces ce putain de hasard, qui les fait se retrouver seuls dans une volière déserte un dimanche matin.

Ils se regardent. Se jaugent peut-être. Remarquent sans doute ce qui a pu changer au fil des semaines durant lesquelles ils n'ont pu se voir. Ils ne parlent pas parce qu'ils ne sauraient pas trop quoi se dire et que dans ces cas là, il vaut bien mieux se taire. Ils le savent tous les deux, c'est une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux.

Seamus est le premier à détourner les yeux. Plus tard, il se dira que c'est à nouveau une forme de fuite, mais pour l'instant, il en a juste assez. Assez de la tension et des silences qui passent entre eux et dressent des murs plus épais que ceux de pierre qui les entourent.  
Ce silence là n'est pas confortable, doux ou rassurant. Il est lourd, froid et désagréable.  
Seamus a envie de partir. Mais il ne le fait pas. Partir serait reconnaître qu'il est troublé. Rester montre qu'il s'obstine. Il a donc perdu de toute façon.

Pour se donner une contenance il laisse à nouveau son regard errer sur le paysage enneigé qui s'offre à lui. Il a envie de courir et de se rouler dedans jusqu'à en être complètement trempé. Il a envie de bourrer de neige le cou de la première greluche qui aura le malheur de passer près de lui parce que depuis tout petit rien ne le fait plus rire qu'une fille en train de se tortiller pour enlever la glace de ses vêtements. Il se dit alors que c'est ce qu'il va faire dès qu'il sera sortit d'ici et, fugitivement, il se demande ce que Zacharias dirait s'il lui proposait de se joindre à lui. Non, probablement. Il est bien plus du genre à apprécier un bon feu de cheminée accompagné d'un thé chaud qu'une ballade dans le froid et la neige qui finirait par mouiller ses vêtements.

Un léger mouvement d'air lui apprend que Zacharias vient de hausser les épaules. Il s'attend donc en toute logique à entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner lentement mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est maintenant à côté de lui, appuyé à la fenêtre, les mains bien enfoncées au fond de ses poches. Ils ne se touchent pas et ne disent toujours rien mais Seamus sent son cœur se mettre à battre un tout petit peu plus vite. Il pensait avoir oublié cette odeur de vanille et de savon… non, il n'a pas oublié ; il a choisi de ne pas s'en souvenir, c'est différent.  
« Va-t'en ». C'est ce qu'il aurait envie de dire et qu'il ne dit pas parce que ce serait ridicule. Alors il hausse les épaules à son tour, bêtement, et tourne légèrement la tête pour le détailler à nouveau du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé, ses joues sont un peu rougies par le froid et ses yeux ne cillent pas alors qu'il se sait sûrement observé. C'est un peu bizarre… comme s'il le regardait de loin en loin ; comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Seamus remarque ses pommettes, la très légère fossette de son menton et le pli de ses lèvres et il sourit mentalement lorsque son regard se porte sur les fines boucles qui se mêlent à son écharpe ou tombent sur ses yeux … et il se dit que finalement il ne peut pas en vouloir à Nott et Malfoy. Parce que ce qu'ils ressentent il l'a ressenti aussi et il peut comprendre qu'on veuille se l'approprier et tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Il se retient d'hausser les épaules encore une fois ; il doute d'en avoir voulu à Nott de toute façon. Quant à Malfoy et bien… à part une sorte d'envie pressante de lui faire ravaler ses grands airs de manière plus ou moins violente… il n'y a pas grand-chose. Seamus remarque alors qu'il s'en fout un peu et quelque part, bizarrement, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Lentement, il laisse sortir un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu et admire le petit nuage de fumé qu'il forme en entrant en contact avec l'air froid.  
« Comment est ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? ». C'est ce que chuchote doucement le silence qui semble être redevenu soudain un peu plus calme à défaut d'être agréable.  
Seamus s'autorise un sourire et murmure simplement quelques mots qui commencent à briser les murs et combler les fossés entre eux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vraiment pas. Mais ils respirent déjà un peu mieux tous les deux, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.  
« J'espère que la neige restera jusqu'aux vacances de février. »  
Zacharias ne répond rien tout d'abord et Seamus ferme les yeux ; il n'attend pas spécialement de réponse de toute façon. Et puis soudain, il a chaud. Un peu. Parce qu'il y a une épaule appuyée contre la sienne.  
« …bof. J'ai toujours préféré un bon feu de cheminée accompagné d'un thé je crois. »

Fin -


End file.
